the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sloomik Goldscales
Second-in-command of the settlement of Blessed Seahaven Sloomik Goldscales: Male Kuo-toa monk9; CR11; Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Aquatic); HD 11d8+22; hp 66; Init +3; Spd 50 ft., swim 40 ft.; AC 26 (touch 20, flat-footed 26); Base Atk +8; Grp +13; Atk +14 melee (1d10+5, unarmed strike) or +13 melee (1d4+5, bite); Full Atk +14/+9 melee (1d10+5, unarmed strike) and +8 melee (1d4+2, bite); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SQ Kuo-toa traits; AL LE; SV Fort +10, Ref +12, Will +14; Str 20, Dex 17, Con 16, Int 19, Wis 20, Cha 10. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Balance +5, Climb +5, Diplomacy +5, Escape Artist +18, Hide +10, Knowledge (Arcana) +8, Knowledge (Religion) +12, Listen +10, Move Silently +10, Search +10, Sense Motive +5, Speak Language (Kuo-toa, Undercommon, Aquan, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven), Spot +10, Survival +2, Tumble +10. Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Disarm, Improved Unarmed Strike, Mobility, Stunning Fist, Survivor, Weapon Focus (Unarmed Strike). Special Qualities: Kuo-toa traits: Darkvision 60’; Electricity Resistance 10; Immunity to Poison and Paralysis; Light Blindness (blindness for 1 round, dazzled for the rest if exposed to bright light); +6 natural armor; +8 Racial bonus to Escape Artist checks; +4 racial bonus to Search and Spot checks; Weapon Familiarity: a Kuo-toa may treat Pincher Staffs as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. Flurry of Blows, Evasion, Still Mind, Ki Strike (Magical), Slow Fall 40’), Purity of Body, Wholeness of Body, Improved Evasion. Adhesive (Ex): A Kuo-toa uses his own body oil and other materials to give his shield a finish almost like flypaper, capable of holding fast any creature or items that touch it. Any creature that makes a successful melee attack against a Kuo-toa must succeed on a Reflex save (DC 13), or the weapon sticks to the shield and is yanked out of its wielder’s grip. A creature using a natural weapon is automatically grappled if it gets stuck. A Kuo-toa requires one hour and special materials costing 20gp to coat a shield with adhesive, but the secretion remains sticky for up to three days, or until it actually catches something or someone, whichever comes first. Successfully trapping a creature or item uses up the adhesive, so the shield can trap no further creatures or items until its coating is replenished. Pulling a stuck weapon or limb from a shield requires a DC 20 Strength check. Keen Sight (Ex): A Kuo-toa has excellent vision, thanks to his two independently focusing eyes. His eyesight is so keen that he can spot a moving object or creature even if it is invisible or ethereal. Only by remaining perfectly still can such objects or creature’s avoid a Kuo-toa’s notice. Slippery (Ex): A Kuo-toa secretes an oil film that makes him difficult to grapple or snare. Webs (magical or otherwise) don’t affect Kuo-toas, and they usually can wriggle free from most other forms of confinement. Amphibious (Ex): Kuo-toas can breathe both air and water without difficulty and are capable of surviving indefinitely in either environment. Possessions: Unknown. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: None, Eyes: Unknown. Category:Kuo-toans Category:Monks